


Locked Together

by Riskconsin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sesshomaru - Freeform, fan fiction, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riskconsin/pseuds/Riskconsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha and his band are caught with Sesshomaru and Kagura in a trap devised by Naraku. Can they get out? Will they want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Together

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and also my very first post! Yay! More to come :3

“There!” Kagome shouted, pointing, “The shard is that way!” InuYasha squinted into the distance, but all he could see were the thick trees of another Japanese forest. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned, “I don’t smell anything.” 

“We may have gotten lucky,” Miroku, the monk, butted in, “Maybe the jewel shard hasn’t been found yet.” Sango the demon slayer and her cat demon Kirara came forward from their spot at the end of the group. 

“It would be a nice break from all of this fighting,” Sango said dreamily, stretching her weary muscles, “I feel like my limbs might just fall off.” 

“Let’s hurry!” cried Shippou, the always exuberant fox demon, as he jumped onto InuYasha’s back, “One more Jewel shard, one less problem!” InuYasha pulled Shippou off of his back.

“I told you not to do that!” He yelled. Shippou attempted to shimmy out of his tight grip.

“Well I wouldn’t do it if you were a little faster!” Shippou retorted. Kagome stepped in between them, her pink bike in tow.

“Stop it, you two,” she said, “Let’s just go.” Kagome rode down the dirt path and into the thick brush ahead of them. InuYasha and Shippou stopped their bickering long enough to chase after her, and Sango giggled as her and Miroku followed quietly behind. Well, until Miroku made his usual move on Sango, a specific part of Sango. She turned bright red at first, but quickly gathered her barrings and slapped him in the face.

“You pervert,” she mumbled, walking briskly ahead of him.

“Worth it every time,” he said, following behind. 

It wasn’t long until they reach the source of the Jewel’s aura. It was an expansive castle, surrounded by bright, hypnotically beautiful gardens. The structure stood three stories tall, unusually tall, even for a Japanese castle. The cherry oak paneling, also rare for a castle, shone in the setting sunlight gorgeously. The gardens, bursting with plant life, gave off the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and sunflowers. 

Despite all of the splendor in it’s appearance, the castle seemed barren, with not a soul in sight. No lanterns shone through the paper walls, and a thin layer of dust covered the stairs and decks. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wandering over the gardens. Sango bent down and swept a finger over one of the dusty stairs.

“And empty,” she pointed out, rubbing the dust she gathered between her fingers, “We should tread carefully. This could be a trap”

“Sango is right,” Miroku agreed, “It’s much too quiet, much too deserted. Naraku could be up to one of his nefarious schemes.” At the sound of their most hated enemy’s name, everyone seemed to collectively scowl. InuYasha even managed a low growl.

“Well,” he said, the growl still in his voice, “Let’s find this shard. If this is a trap, he’ll never expect us to walk right into it.” He zoomed into before anyone else could protest, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake.

“Except he will, because that’s what you always end up doing,” Shippou mumbled. Miroku sighed.

“It’s no use, Shippou,” he said, picking him up and climbing the stairs, “Let’s just follow him and make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jakken called out behind his ever-regal demon lord, “Where are we headed now?” Rin, their young human companion, answered in his stead.

“Why even ask?” she quipped, “It’s more fun when you’re surprised!” Jakken waved his staff at the girl, clearly annoyed. 

“You foolish human child!” Jakken cried, “I am Lord Sesshomaru’s second in command! It is imperative that I am informed of our destination! Right Mi’lord?” Sesshomaru, who was trying his best to ignore their squabble, turned his head a fraction of an inch, never stopping his stride.

“Quiet,” he told the toad demon. Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha was close. He could feel his sword, the Tetseiga, quake at his close proximity. His scent, the smell of human blood intermingled with his strong demon blood, was all over the mountainside. He wanted to find his half brother, the bane of his existence and a disgrace upon his family name, and take back his father’s great sword.  _ The sword _ , he thought,  _ that should have been entrusted to me _ . Never mind that he could never wield it in his current state, for it only reacted to those that aimed to protect human lives, but he was certain he could figure something out.  _ Even if I have to destroy it _ , his mind filled with a passionate hatred,  _ at least it will be out of the hands of that filthy half-demon _ . 

Sesshomaru gave no warning before he jumped gracefully from the mountainside and down into a nearby valley, following InuYasha’s scent. Jakken, taken aback, scrambled to join Rin on their ride, the two headed dragon Ah-Oh, as it flew down after their lord. Sesshomaru slowed as he made his descent into a courtyard of a dusty, yet breath-taking castle. His mind was too clouded by thoughts of vengeance and power to enjoy the view. Rin, however, gave a delightful squeal (the kind only little girls can muster) and dove into a nearby bed of posies. Jakken jumped of Ah-Oh and took his place by Sesshomaru’s side.

“Why are we here, Mi’Lord?” Jakken asked. The words had barely left his mouth when there was a great  _ CRRRRRACK _ from within the castle. A beam erupted from the roof, pouring down and encasing the castle and gardens in a thin layer of shimmering purple glass. 

“W-” Jakken had barely spoke when another loud noise, this one all-too familiar, came booming from the same room of the castle the beam had erupted from.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!”

“I THOUGHT IT WAS A JEWEL SHARD! THAT  _ IS _ WHAT WE’RE AFTER!” 

“IDIOT!”

“CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA!”

“SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!” The crashing sounds that followed made Jakken shake his head, and Rin giggle.

“InuYasha and his friends are here,” She called, “How lucky.”

“Foolish girl!” Jakken called, “Sesshomaru was probably on the prowl for them!” 

Sesshomaru Looked towards one of the doors, which InuYasha and Kagome appeared out of moments later, followed by Sango and Miroku. 

“Sesshomaru,” InuYasha called, instantly on the defensive, “I knew I smelled you close by.” He pulled out his sword, the Tetsiuga, and held it before him. Inside Sesshomaru pulsated with rage and envy, but those emotions didn’t reach the surface. Outside, he remained calm and collected.

“InuYasha,” he said evenly, “Tell me  _ Brother _ , what have you broken today?” InuYasha, always the more barbaric of the brothers, barred his fangs and growled. His ears even folded back, and Sesshomaru had to admit that he held a little of their father’s canine likeness. It wasn’t nearly enough, though, to warrant any respect.

“I didn’t break anything!,” he said. 

“Someone set a trap,” Kagome cut in, “A fake Shikkon jewel shard led us here. When we tried retrieving it, this barrier was cast up.” InuYasha gaped at Kagome’s boldness.

“Why do we have to tell him anything?!” He demanded to know. Kagome glared at him.

“He might be able to help us!,” she explained angrily, “Maybe if you weren’t so quick to pull out your sword you’d notice that we are  _ all _ trapped here. We have a bigger problem to deal with.”

“This little thing?” InuYasha scoffed, “I can bring this down no problem. Just watch.” As he lifted his sword, all of his companions simultaneously screamed in protest.

“Don’t!” Miroku’s voice was the loudest, “Your attacks will just bounce around inside this small space, ripping us all apart.”

“We haven’t even tried yet!” InuYasha said.

“Would you really want to risk it?” Sango asked. InuYasha scoffed again and lowered his sword.

“I don’t have to use the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave or anything, anyways.” He walked over to the barrier and readied his sword.

“Here... It... GOES!” With a big heave his lifted the huge sword and struck it against the purple glass. He was instantly blown back by a cosmic wave of purple lightening. Sesshomaru dodged his flying brother, as did Miroku and Sango. He crashed into one of the castle’s wooden pillars, snapping it like a dry twig. 

“Looks like that half-baked plan was a failure,” Sango mumbled. InuYasha brushed the splintered wood off of him and jumped back to his feet.

“Fine,” he said to no one in particular, his pride clearly injured, “How about someone come up with a fucking plan then?”

Jakken, out of sheer curiosity, poked at the barrier. He was stung by the same purple shock. 

“OW OW OW!” he cried sticking his finger in his beak in an attempt to soothe it. 

“Well, Miroku’s wind tunnel is out of the question,” Shippou pointed out.

“Well, Duh,” InuYasha mocked him. He sheathed his sword and picked up Shippou by the tail, “How about some of your  _ powerful _ fox fire, oh  _ fantastic _ Shippou?”

“OK,” Shippou accepted his challenge. InuYasha tossed him towards the barrier, and he landed on his face. He hopped back up and pulled out one of his scrolls. His popped it onto the barrier, but all that showed was a tiny blue spark before being consumed by the purple electric. 

“It didn’t work,” he said lamely. InuYasha smiled impishly.

“I’m not surprised,” he said, unable to hide his amusement. 

A familiar scent caught Sesshomaru’s attention, causing him to turn just before it wafted toward InuYasha. 

“What-” InuYasha was about to ask, but then the scent hit him. Musty and dirty, like the scrounge of burnt earth and torn flesh. This scent meant nothing good.

“Naraku!” InuYasha called, “And he’s inside the barrier!” He ran off, followed by his companions. Sesshomaru simply walked, for his more trained nose could detect the subtle differences and he knew it wasn’t Naraku, but one of his incarnations, and a particularity harmless one, at that. 

Sure enough, when he rounded the castle to join everyone else, InuYasha had his sword out and pointed towards Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. She had her fan out, but was not in a defensive position. Instead she was fanning her face, and underneath a layer of disdain, she was just as panicked as everyone else. 

“Tell us!” InuYasha screamed,” What’s Naraku’s plan!?”

“I told you,” Kagura said, her voice it’s usual sex kitten tone mixed with a touch of anger, “I am just a clueless as you. All of you know that Naraku no longer trusts me. Whatever cruel plan he has for you, he has for me as well.” InuYasha wasn’t ready to trust her, but the level of alarm in her voice, at least, was genuine. He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

“So,” Miroku stepped up beside InuYasha, “You want us to believe that Naraku told you nothing?” A bit hard to swallow.” Kagura closed her fan, her fear subsiding and frustration growing. 

“He sent me to spy on you,” she explained, “He gave me this location and told me a jewel shard was here and you would track in down shortly. He gave me orders to observe and not interfere. Orders,” she added, “That I am forced to follow, if you remember.” Kagura’s mind went back to that night in Naraku’s castle, a home she never wanted, and Naraku, a Lord she never wanted. He had her heart, her freedom, locked away in his hand, and all he had to do was tighten his grip and he could end her life. She wanted to be free, done with the pointless games he would play with InuYasha and his silly friends, free to love and hate and do as she please.  _ Do as I please _ , she thought, her gaze wandering to Sesshomaru. He stood tall and proud, vaguely listening to everyone’s bickering. She shook off the notion, knowing that even with her freedom, he would never return her affection. 

Kagome, meanwhile, stared up at the quickly approaching night, thinly veiled by the faint purple glow of the barrier. 

“It’s no use doing anything right now,” she said, interrupting everyone’s petty arguments, “We might as well set up camp inside and get some rest.”

“Yeah!” Shippou agreed, “I’m starving!” Sango, Miroku, Kagura and InuYasha all looked to one another. Miroku was the first to react.

“Well, I am tired,” He said, “We can sleep in shifts, although I doubt it’s necessary,” He looked towards Kagura, “She has been outcasted, after all. Naraku probably wants to cut his losses and make a new incarnation that  _ will _ obey him.” Miroku turned around, looking for the nods of agreements from his comrades, but they had already disappeared inside. 

“Wait for me!” He called, rushing to join them.

Kagura looked over to Sesshomaru. The thoughts suddenly flooding her mind were all but innocent. She might die at any moment, but that was nothing new. Now she might die at any moment  _ and _ the object of her affection was trapped inside a castle with her. She had never tried seduction before, but she sure was ready to give it a shot.

“What about you?” She asked, unable to hide the pleasure in her voice, “Are you on edge, being trapped here?” Instead of a response, Sesshomaru turned gracefully on his heels and headed to the other side of the castle. Rin and Jakken were about to follow suit, but then the delicious smell of Kagome’s packed meals hit their noses. Rin went running in, and Jakken chased after her.

“We can’t eat our enemy’s food!” He called as he chased after. Kagura, disappointed, though not deterred, found a cheery blossom tree and perched herself on the highest branch. She was willing to watch a while longer before she acted. 


End file.
